Wash Your Pathik 3
by ghostdominion6
Summary: If it is dirty, you need to wash your Pathik.
1. Waiting, Recaps, and Pathik

**_WASH YOUR ZOPH _**

Guru Pathik finally made it back to the shore. He dried himself and found a good mud puddle to start rolling in. As he rolled, he noticed that Zoph had taken over this fanfiction. He might have been able to stop them, but he figured he would leave it to the other characters. He continued to roll in the mud, ensuring that no one could do the unthinkable…

_WASH YOUR ZOPH_

In 2007, which was a year according to the internet, a kid named Joseph Gordon sat down in front of his computer screen and wrote **_WASH YOUR PATHIK, _**but he has already apologized. However, he has yet to apologize for the sequel, and, ultimately, this story. He did not write the sequels, but he is still responsible. When Taang out-shadowed Kataang and Zutara, they set aside their differences and planned to kill Taang and Joseph, who they assumed created the shipping pair in the first place. Zutara and Kataang captured their targets and took them to a seemingly abandoned space station. Meanwhile, Ghostdominio6 and Zoph kidnapped Toph. They were planning to take over this trilogy of fanfictions. Zoph arranged for Ghostdominion6 to face Guru Pathik, who seemed to be the main character. Zoph also hired assistants who captured Koh, another main character. Joseph and Taang eventually woke up and found Toph, who had escaped while Ghostdominion6 started fighting Guru Pathik. Zutara and Kataang found them, but were stopped by Zoph and their assistants. Zoph fled and was chased by Taang, Joseph, and Toph. Zutara and Kataang were knocked unconscious by Zoph's minions. Taang and Zoph had a brief fight, but Taang eventually was hurtled out into space. They proceeded to be disintegrated by the sun. Toph and Joseph fled and found an escape pod to Earth. Guru Pathik defeated Ghostdominion6, and in a clichéd fashion, fell back to Earth safely.

Congratulations. You have just read a poorly written recap. Yeah. You should probably leave now. It only gets worse.

Joseph carried Toph, who fell asleep, out of the escape pod. He put her down and sat on the grass. He didn't ask for this. He just wanted to be back home. Because of him, a shipping pair had died, Koh was captured, and Zoph had taken over. Worst of all, it was probably up to him to save this trilogy. He couldn't allow a fourth story to be created. Frankly, he couldn't allow this fanfiction to exceed four chapters. It needed to end.

Master Pakku was lost in the Swamp. Screaming birds and random hallucinations seemed to stalk him. After a while, he found himself in a partially deserted campsite. The only other person there was Combustion Man, who was crying laser beams. He was still depressed, and he would always remain depressed. No one liked him anymore. No one.

But Pakku didn't have enough time to worry about the angry bald man. He had to find his son. The paternity results he received on Maury proved that he was indeed the father of this character. How that was possible, he didn't know.

WASH YOUR ZOPH

Zuko waited in line outside of Toys R'Us. He had to be the first to buy Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword. He was still depressed over losing Katara, but he hoped that this game would take his mind off of it. It's sad how wrong he was.

On the morning of the game's release, Zuko found that someone had cut in front of him. It was Katokka. They looked exactly like Katara from the back. Zuko smelled the shipping pair; it smelled exactly like Katara as well. He couldn't resist. Zuko moved his head to the shipping pair's neck and kissed it. Katokka instantly sprang up, screamed, and shouted in a voice mirroring Sokka's, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" The Terra Team, making their second appearance in this trilogy, rushed in and threw Zuko into a cage. He was to be transported to a nearby insane asylum. Zuko almost now had it worse than Toph. Almost; Toph is still much worse off.

The door for guest appearances was open wide. So far, the _Counting Crows_ and _Blue October_ had appeared. Out of the door came _Twisted Sister_. They sang We're Not Gonna Take It in an attempt to rebel against Zoph. It failed, though, but it ended up killing On Ji. Yeah.

WASH YOUR ZOPH

Zoph was on top of the world; literally. The partially destroyed space station was being repaired, and it was being transformed into a rip-off of the Death Star. Instead of destroying planets, however, this ship would destroy fanfictions. It would be complete in a few days. Sadly, Zoph would not be operating it.

Zutara managed to escape from the jail-cell they were placed in. They released Kataang, and they snuck into the computer room. Zoph was currently there.

"Okay, I'll rush in and grab Zoph. Then, you knock them unconscious and place them on an escape pod. They will be hurtled back to Earth, and, if they survive the trip, they will meet up with Joseph and Toph and murder them." said Kataang.

"Understood." Zutara said. Kataang rushed towards Zoph and took them by surprise.

"What the hell are you doing? How did you escape?" screamed Zoph in frustration.

"Our lives are clichéd." Kataang stated. Zutara leapt forward and hit Zoph with burning water. The next thing Zoph saw was the inside of an escape pod that was hurtling towards the planet. He would get his revenge…

Zutara and Kataang had done it. They were now the only ones in the space station, besides Koh and a couple of other prisoners. At least, that's what they thought. In fact, one other person was still there. Zutara and Kataang had gotten rid of this person's favorite shipping pair. He wouldn't allow them to survive. He would kill them, save Zoph, find Toph (his favorite character), and kill that pathetic Guru Pathik. Ghostdominion6 was still there, and he was ready to kick ass and take names.

Night dawned on Joseph, and he realized how tired he was. He laid down and looked at Toph's slumbering body. She looked beautiful from this angle. Realizing that he was dangerously close to creating a shipping pair, he thought of an insult.

Joseph sighed. Well, at least he wasn't as ugly as Toph. He bashed Toph many times before, but this time, it hurt him.

TOO BE CONTINOOD WIT' MOR' PLOT HOLES, KOH, AND MOVIE PARODIES...

Guru Pathik got out of the mud and looked at the sky. Something was falling from space, and it was heading for a field far away. Pathik told himself to stay out of the storyline…

wash your zoph


	2. Setups, Relations, and Pathik

_**WASH YOUR ZUTARA AND KATAANG**_

Guru Pathik walked away from any possible storyline. Yet, the storylines would find a way to include him. He would never be safe.

He made his way through the vast landscape and discovered the nonexistent ruins of a nonexistent building. It seemed vaguely familiar. Guru Pathik shrugged off his suspicions and fell asleep directly over the position. He thought he heard an emo kid screaming for help, but he ignored the cries. At least the storylines would never find him…

_WASH YOUR ZUTARA AND KATAANG_

Zutara and Kataang had succeeded. They now ruled this fanfiction. With this space station, they had the power to rule the universe. The station had a large laser that could allegedly ban any user on fanfiction. To test this claim, they targeted two unimportant authors: xplaypienobody13 and xnobody13. Odds are, those authors were siblings, but that wasn't important. The laser was fired and both authors exploded instantly.

"So, it was a success." said Zutara.

"It sure was. Now, find that fat kid and the loli freak hanging out with him. Let's kill them." Kataang demanded.

Before anyone could find the two people, the door to the computer room was kicked open. Ghostdominion6 stepped inside.

"I gave you this chance of power, but you have displeased me. When you mess with Zoph, Toph, or anyone else that ends with the letters "oph," you mess with me." Ghostdominion6 snarled. Zutara laughed.

"Please. You did nothing to help us. You are inferior to me." Zutara claimed.

"You have chosen to be an enemy of me. Fine; I never shipped any of you anyways." Ghostdominion6 tightened his grip on his ban-hammer and prepared to attack…

All night, Joseph dreamt about Toph; from her sarcasm to loli hentai. (It was politically okay for him to do so as he was slightly only two years older than her. Also, Toph hentai is what makes the world prosper. Yeah, you know it's true. There's no denying that fact.) They remained asleep until the clock reached 3:15, when something crashed into the ground. Toph awoke instantly.

"Hey, Fat Toes. We better move, something's…" but Toph was cut off by a groaning noise. Joseph sat up and they both looked at the figure walking towards them…

_WASH YOUR ZUTARA AND KATAANG_

Koh sat in the jail-cell on the space station, playing a harmonica that didn't exist. He shared the cell with Azula, Ty Lee, and Hei Bai. Azula, having died a few times before, was unsure of how she was alive. Ty Lee wondered why she only appeared once before. Hei Bai was amazed that he appeared at all, let alone twice.

"So, you guys know any jail games?" Koh asked

"SHADOW CLONE JITSU!" shouted Azula.

"So i herd u like Mudkipz." declared Hei Bai.

Ty Lee just stood silent, for she has never spoken in this trilogy. Just then, Koh heard someone call his name. It was a tender voice; probably that of an old man's. Koh had to be imagining it. He was over the planet right now. Of course, he was a spirit. He could hear better than anyone.

Koh sighed. This was going to be a long jail sentence. Or was it?

Jun was stranded in the middle of nowhere; literally. This trilogy was out of "creative" filler plots. Jun was completely stranded by a blank white landscape. Of course, that is basically what this fanfiction is. Too bad. This probably could have been a kick-ass fight scene, or a passionate, yuri love-making scene. But no; she was surrounded by laziness, stupidity, and nothing. Well, her whole appearance was more important than Toph could ever be.

The previous paragraph was the last straw. These two men had watched this fanfiction grow, but had thought nothing of it at first. Now, though, with the power this trilogy has gained, they knew it was a threat that had to be stopped. They saw four men walk through a door. They were guest stars. These two men followed the other four.

Long Feng stood in front of a large studio audience. The door to guest stars was still open, and it had attracted the most famous guest stars yet. Long Feng spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen- the Beatles!" Instantly, the Beatles, from the dead to the living, entered this fanfiction. The audience went nuts.

The two men looked through the door and at the Beatles. This was a fine distraction. They could sneak through and find a way to end this…

Pakku attempted to contact his son, but he knew that this was useless. He would never find him. He walked back home, but he found a futuristic looking building. He walked inside and found computer technology once occupied by a shipping pair named Zoph. He accidentally stepped into a small chamber, which caused electricity to flash all around him. Next thing he knew, Pakku was on a space station. He was now a part of the plot…

Iroh was drinking tea in Ba Sing Se while reading fanfiction stories. He had enjoyed that he had only made brief and minor appearances so far. That was all about to change. He stumbled upon a crack story involving him and Zuko making love. He was deeply disturbed. For the first time in his life, he spit out his tea and threw the cup onto the ground. The surrounding bystanders gasped in shock. Sensing that something was wrong, the Terra Team rushed to the scene and threw Iroh into a cage. He was going to be transported to a nearby insane asylum, just like Zuko. What a shame.

WASH YOUR ZUTARA AND KATAANG

Joseph and Toph tensed themselves as they saw Zoph approach the area. Joseph charged.

"Wait, I want to make a peace treaty with you." Zoph said.

"What do you mean. You tried to murder us. YOU KILLED TAANG!" shouted Joseph.

"Yeah, I hate you too, but we're in bigger trouble. Zutara and Kataang took over the space station and now have the ability to destroy anyone in the world. I need your help, sadly."

"No. I do not want anything to do with you." Joseph shouted. He then punched Zoph in the face. Toph laughed.

"You don't understand. If we don't do something, the whole world could be destroyed."

"Fine, if you want our help, then you must prove you are trustworthy." Toph said.

"Okay then." Zoph said. This was going to be easy. The storyline was cliché, which would make a problem arise quickly. Joseph and Toph walked back down to their campsite and prepared to go to sleep. Instantly, Haru jumped from the ground and hit Joseph with a rock.

"HA! I finally found you, Fat-ass!" Haru shouted. He still had no eyes, but his feet were identical to an elephant's. He could now see like Toph.

Zoph pounced on Haru and impaled his head with a burning spear of earth. He was no more.

"There, I saved your life. Do you trust me yet?" Zoph asked.

Joseph rolled his eyes and looked the other way. Toph shrugged and sat down. Zoph smiled, feeling triumph.

"Hey, Fat Toes. I really liked it when you punched that freak. It was hot." Toph whispered.

"Thanks Toph." Joseph whispered back. He turned around and looked into Toph's eyes. Before he knew what was happening, Toph leaned in and kissed him. Lucky dog. After a minute, they leaned out of the kiss and attempted to go back to sleep. For the first time in this trilogy, Joseph could not think of a way to bash Toph. He was aware of the shipping pair that could be created, but he tried not to think about it.

TOO BEE CONCLUDED(?) WITH MO' DWAMA, BAD GRAMMARS, AND MORE PLOT TWISTS.

Pathik now heard two people crying for help. They talked to each other in between the cries. They must have known each other, possibly by relation. He didn't care who they were as long as he stayed out of the plotline. Pathik was safe here. Funny how wrong he was…

wash your zutara and kataang


	3. Revelations, the End, and Pathik

**_WASHED YOUR PATHIK_**

Guru Pathik slept through the night, even as numerous people watched him. Pathik had gone so far. How did he end up returning to this place?

Three figures ran across the forest, unseen by this fanfiction. The moon illuminated some light over the land, allowing them to see. Not that Toph could see anything, anyways. The third chapter had arrived. Everything had to end here. If not, another sequel would probably be made.

The figures ran into a familiar building, and the light inside dramatically revealed their identities. Zoph ran over to the control panel, while Joseph and Toph ran to the teleporter. They were in Zoph's old lab, which still had access to the space station. It seemed that someone had used it not too long ago, but they didn't care. Zoph pressed a button and sprinted for the teleporter. In a flash, everyone appeared on board the space station. Zero-gravity had been deactivated, and they could hear the sounds of people fighting. They didn't hear a certain flying bison, though…

**WASHED YOUR PATHIK**

The two men made it out of the door open to celebrities and snuck past the Beatles. They ran into the main section of this fanfiction, and instantly saw their greatest mode of transportation: Appa. Right as they were about to mount the bison, a water-whip shot towards them and barely missed one of the men's faces. Katara had finally found her love.

"Don't worry, my love! I will save you!" she shouted. She charged towards the men, but they rolled out of the way just in time. Katara ended up tripping on Suki's exploded remains, which seemed to have gotten some distance, and fell off the cliff. This time, there was no Azula-Dragon hybrid to save her. She fell down until she collided into some really pointy rocks. At least they broke her fall……. and her spine……….and her neck……..ah hell, she died.

"Look at what this fanfiction has done to our own creations." One of the men said. The other one nodded, and both men mounted Appa. They were destined to fly to the space station and end this once and for all. As Appa left the atmosphere, _Blue October_, who refused to leave, gave them invincibility. They entered the space station and dismounted Appa. Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko had a job to do…

Pakku journeyed around the space station and finally came to a door entitled, "Prison Cells." He had a suspicion that his son was in there. He walked through and, sure enough, caught the first glimpse of his son.

**WASHED YOUR PATHIK**

Koh watched as the door to the jail cells opened and an old man stepped in. He seemed familiar, almost like a missing parent.

"Son, I finally found you." he said. The man, with tears in his eyes, somehow unlocked Koh's cell and hugged him.

"Daddy?" Koh whimpered in a baby voice. He leaned into the hug and cried, even though he could show no emotion. Everyone in the cells cheered for the Facestealer and his reunited father.

Just then, an explosion sounded. It had come from the computer room. Koh and Pakku ran out of the cell and headed towards the sound. Azula, Ty Lee, and Hei Bai remained locked in their cells. They wondered if they would ever appear again.

Ghostdominion6 tossed Zutara into a wall, causing a vibration that shook the whole space station. At this rate, the whole station would crumble. Kataang realized this, and lunged for Ghostdominion6. In the corner of his eye, Ghostdominion6 saw the approaching shipping pair. He swung his ban-hammer and hit Kataang in the shoulder. Kataang screamed in pain as its shoulder dissolved into oblivion. The shipping pair fell to the ground and became motionless.

"No!" Zutara screamed. Their greatest rival had been defeated by this nobody. Ghostdominion6 had to die. Zutara, enraged, charged…

Back on Earth, the other shipping pairs looked towards the sky. They watched as a space station, engulfed in flames, started to fall. Within an hour, it would crash into the planet. At the rate it was going, the whole world would be destroyed. They all started to panic.

Tokka made out with Sukka, Maiko broke out into tears, Teoph thought about their overall life, and Azulokka mourned Taang. Yueokka committed suicide by jumping into a random plot hole. The future looked bleak. The end of the world was coming, and no one could do a thing

Teo made it out of the ocean. It was a miracle that he didn't drown. He wheeled a very long distance until he made it to Ba Sing Se. Immediately, the citizens of the capital shrieked at the sight of the crippled boy. He was covered in seaweed and was soaking wet.

"Guards! It's a beast! KILL IT!" shouted the fat guy dressed up like Katara. The Terra Team sprang forward and tossed Teo into a cage. He was shipped off to a nearby insane asylum.

"Sir, we have a third arrival." Called one of the asylum employees.

"Is it that boy?" the commander asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then I believe we have a fourth arrival. One of our escapees was found earlier today. No one knows how or why he returned, but he is being shipped into here right now as we speak." the commander said.

"Who is it, sir?" the employee asked….

This was it. The last paragraph before the final confrontation. Naruto, having escaped the Sarlaac beast, went over to the door of the celebrities. He was about to close it, but a hand shot out and squeezed his neck. Naruto's head exploded, and only scattered guts remained. The essence of Nickelodeon stepped through and teleported to a future paragraph.

WASHED YOUR PATHIK

Joseph, Toph, and Zoph ran into the computer room. Right before entering, they noticed Koh and Pakku approaching.

"Hola, amigos!" Koh said in a strange accent.

"Hey Koh. What are you doing here?" Toph asked. She sounded like running into Koh was common.

"Oh, me and dad are going to try to save the world." He said in a calm manner.

"Hm, it's a small world after all. We're about to do the same thing." Joseph said.

"Really? Cool."

Everyone tensed themselves as they prepared to open the door. There would be no turning back.

"BANZAII!" shouted Joseph as he kicked open the door. Immediately, they noticed the destruction. Ghostdominion6 was strangling Zutara, who was pinned up against the wall. Ghostdominion6 turned his head and saw Toph holding on to Joseph's hand, and Zoph getting ready to fight. His favorite character and his favorite shipping pair had allied with a fat idiot.

"Put Zutara down." Joseph shouted. He had never met Ghostdominion6 before, but he somehow knew his name.

"Zoph, Toph, why are you helping him? He is the enemy." Ghostdominion6 asked.

"When we needed help, you were never present. We figured that he would be a better ally." Zoph smirked. Even though he sounded confident, Joseph heard a sense of pain in the shipping pair's voice.

Ghostdominion6 screamed and impaled Zutara with his ban-hammer. He removed it from the mortally wounded shipping pair, and lunged towards Joseph. He swung, but he made no contact with the fat boy. A huge smack sounded through the air, and Ghostdominion6 groaned. Zoph had defended Joseph by taking the full impact of the ban-hammer. The shipping pair now lay silent on the ground of the space station.

Ghostdominion6 fled, and Koh and Pakku pursued him. Joseph stared at the two dying shipping pairs. Zutara signaled him over to them.

"Listen, kid. You must destroy this space station. In less than an hour, it will collide with the planet and destroy everything. In my pocket is a button. It serves as a self-destruct button. I assume it was built for a time like this. Get yourselves out and blow this place up. Don't worry about me. I'm already dead." Zutara then closed their eyes and fell silent. Joseph looked away from the body as he picked up the self-destruct button.

Toph knelt down besides Zoph as Joseph approached them. The shipping pair looked up at them.

"When I was created, I dreamed of becoming canon. I guess that I'm just a failure….. Joseph…. Ensure that I at least remain fanon in some people's eyes. Don't let them forget about me." Zoph stopped moving, and a light in their eyes seemed to burn out.

Joseph got up, feeling anger like he never had before. He had to kill Ghostdominion6. He started to run, but Toph stopped him.

"Listen Fat Toes…Just be careful. I don't want to lose you too." She said. Joseph smiled and ran after Ghostdominion6. Toph stayed behind. She sensed someone else approaching the room.

Joseph caught up with Koh and Pakku, who had managed to chase Ghostdominion6 to a dead-end.

"It's over, asshole. Come out from hiding and face us, you coward." Joseph shouted.

Ghostdominion6 walked out from his hiding spot and put his hands up. Ghostoph would never become a shipping pair, he figured. He had murdered Zoph. He had no more reason in the world. Just then, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko appeared and impaled Ghostdominion6 with his own ban-hammer. He started laughing as the light faded from his eyes. He then fell to the ground.

"You guys! Get yourself out of here. This fanfiction ends now!" the two creators of Avatar shouted. Everyone headed back to the computer room, where they saw a figure approaching Toph, who had fallen to the ground. Joseph charged and kicked the figure in the face. It stumbled, and revealed itself to be the essence of Nickelodeon.

"You people and your little 'Avatar' series has become more popular than SpongeBob and Barnyard. You must die!" It cried. Mike and Bryan stood before the figure.

"You guys go! We will teach this thing what happens when they mess with our award-winning show!" Mike shouted. The co-creators ran towards Nickelodeon, and all three vanished in a flash.

Joseph picked up Toph and led everyone to the teleporter. Once they were back on Earth, they each pressed the button…

**TOO BEE CONCLUDED WITH ACTUAL EPILOUGES… SERIOUSLY THIS TIME.**

After this ordeal, Koh and Pakku relocated to Ember Island, where Koh now learns to cope with his ice cream addiction. They also watch the "Ember Island Players" re-enact the events of this trilogy. Koh still has yet to find out that his mother is Koko.

Azula, Ty Lee, and Hei Bai were completely forgotten about, and were left on the space station as it blew up. No remains have ever been found, but people who later explored space reportedly could hear "SHADOW CLONE JITSU" sounding throughout the final frontier, even though that is technically impossible.

Aang, who somehow was alive, eventually formed a chain of restaurants. Which ones, you may ask. I'm thinking Arby's.

Long Feng attempted to become another member of the Beatles, but he eventually settled for the Naked Brothers Band. You know him, or maybe not, as Qaasim.

Sokka has yet to be found, but he is now reported to be living in a plot hole with Jun. Lucky dog.

The **ZANY ORTHODONTAL PARENT HELPERS** haven't been seen since the second story. Where are they?

Every month, the shipping pairs take a moment to remember their fellow shipping pairs that were killed in this trilogy. Zoph has continued to live on in the hearts of their supporters.

Kataang has yet to be found. They were injured by Ghostdominion6, but their body was nowhere on the space station. They must have escaped…

Mike and Bryan continue to fight Nickelodeon for Avatar's rights. Good luck, guys. The television network is sexually aroused by SpongeBob.

Joseph and Toph remain together to this day. They do a lot more than kiss, though. A lot more. Loli hentai FTW.

Justin Gordon, Joseph's forgotten brother, heard about what Joseph and Toph did at night. (Joseph always talked about _that thing_ Toph did with her feet that drove him "crazy.") He decided to write a fanfiction and score a hot chick like Toph.

In 2008, which is a year according to the internet, a kid named Justin Gordon sat in front of his computer screen and decided to write the greatest fanfiction on Earth...

Pathik woke up in an all-to-familiar white room. Across the hall that didn't exist, he saw Zuko, Iroh, and Teo crying for their lives. He was back in the insane asylum where he started. Pathik thought of the only thing he could do: DANCE PARTY!! Pathik jumped up and started singing the nonexistent Seinfeld theme song until another paragraph showed up.

"He really is hopeless." the employee said.

"Well, it's time for his bath." the commander said. The Terra Team picked up Guru Pathik and did the unthinkable. They…

washed your pathik


	4. The Shipping Pairs and No Pathik

**_WASH YOUR EPILOUGE_**

It was finally over. Avatar: The Last Airbender had ended. Yet, it raised more questions than answers…

Everyone who had survived this trilogy watched the finale with awe. Upon its conclusion, two definitive shipping pairs could be concluded by them as canon: Kataang and Maiko.

While Sukka also seemed to be canon, the Tylokka shippers refused to give up hope. The only way for them to become canon was for…. MORTAL KOMBAT!

In an ultimate shipping battle too badass to describe, Sukka decimated Tylokka. They would never become canon.

The finale left the fate of Toph's canon shipping pair unknown. Of course, this was for obvious reasons. Toph already was in a canon relationship, way before this finale…

Kataang was the only one who could not accept the "canon" award. They had mysteriously disappeared. Kataang was one of the key victors, but nothing seemed to have been accomplished…

Zoph remained fanon in every supporter's eyes; even canon in some. They were a true definition of what a shipping pair should be like. We will never forget…

Koh breathed a sigh of relief, as what he had said in the first story had not come true. Of course, that whole storyline was never resolved in the actual series. He still waits for another chance to appear on television. Like that will ever happen...

Three shipping pairs were personally awarded on the night of July 19, 2008. First up was Maiko, who was foreshadowed from the start. Next up was Sukka, who had made it through many challenges.

Lastly was….. Josoph. Joseph and Toph watched as the shipping pair representing them walked forward and became canon. Toph leaned in and kissed Joseph. He once had feared creating a shipping pair, but now it was all he could want….. besides Toph herself, that is.

Justin, Joe's brother, had already started the "greatest fanfiction on Earth." He titled it…

**_WASH YOUR XIN FU_**

Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko had managed to defeat the essence of Nickelodeon, thus allowing the finale to air. Of course, the struggle for recognition was far from over...

They now had to get the spinoff of Avatar to air…


	5. Joseph and Toph equal New Pathik?

Joseph sighed as he sat back down in front of his computer screen. He now had a new Summer Math Packet to complete. Well, at least he was out of that terrible ordeal. Also, he had managed to win over Toph, who was currently sleeping. She dreamed silently of neglecting everyone who had ever neglected her, excluding Joseph.

Later on in the day, he decided to buy some ice cream for Toph and himself. He kissed her goodbye, as she decided to stay home and meet his family.

Joseph was the happiest man on Earth. He had saved fanfiction, he had a sweet Earthbender, and Ghostdominion6 was gone. At least, that's what he thought…

He made his way to a nearby Carvel and ordered two cones. The figure behind the counter turned around. It looked like a mixture between Toph and……. Ghostdominion6.

Joseph gasped as he realized who it was: Ghostoph. Ghostdominion6's favorite character was Toph, so it was only a matter of time until a shipping pair would be created.

"You ruined my chances of becoming canon!" they shouted. Ghostoph pulled out a gun. "Follow me, or I will kill you in this freaking ice-cream shop. Everyone will then remember you as the fat kid who died while... adding to that fat!"

Ghostoph led Joseph to the top of a huge skyscraper. It looked like "Fat Toes" had finally run out of luck.

"I'm going to kill you now, and then I will find a way to become canon. FAREWELL!" With that, Ghostoph raised the gun towards Joseph's heart. A gunshot sounded into the afternoon air. Joseph felt no pain. In fact, he came to discover that he had not been shot at all. Ghostoph's feet buckled and they soon fell to the ground.

"Thought you needed some help." said a boy in blue clothes.

"Sokka, where the hell were you this whole time?" asked Joseph.

"That's not important. Right now, you need to get Toph and find Kataang." Sokka said.

"Kataang's alive?"

"Yep, and they are in extreme danger. Even though Avatar is over, the true shipping war has yet to begin. You and Toph must find Kataang and find a way to stop this upcoming war."

"Why do we need to save Kataang?"

"I can't tell you right now. You must hurry, though. Bring Koh; he can help. Whoops, have to go." Sokka jumped onto another rooftop and ran away in a hurry.

Joseph was left standing on the building, feeling as confused as ever. Everything had happened so fast. He now knew, though, that he still had no time to rest. He had to find Kataang and save the world once again. This was not going to be fun…

Meanwhile, in the desert, a few scientists discovered the burnt, bloody body of a man. He had been impaled by a ban-hammer. One of the scientists touched the man's wrist.

The man still had a pulse.

"Gentlemen, with a few 'modifications,' this man could be turned into an ultimate war machine." The scientist declared.

They all further examined the body.

"Yes, he is capable of becoming the deadliest weapon on Earth."

"We can rebuild him."

They brought him to a research facility and placed him in a test tube. They all assumed the subject was in a coma. The last thing they saw was Ghostdominion6 open his revenge-driven eyes…..


End file.
